Have I Found You
by fluttershy234
Summary: Sebastian Smythe, a new student at Haverbrook School for the Deaf, has been living in Paris with his mother for the last 5 years. What happens when he runs into a familiar face from his childhood at the Lima Bean? And how will Sebastian deal with the fact that Blaine now has a boyfriend? AU. Title from Flightless Bird by Iron & Wine. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first seblaine fic, so sorry if Sebastian's characterisation isn't perfect! I am not deaf myself however I have done as much research as I can and please let me know if I'm portraying anything unrealistically. Also please don't think I'm bashing Kurt, but this is Seb's pov and it's pretty clear how he feels about Kurt. This is just the prologue, future chapters should be longer!  
**

* * *

Sebastian sat in the Lima Bean, doing his calculus homework as he casually sipped at his latte, involuntarily wrinkling his nose at the premium brand taste. Of all the things he missed about Paris, decent coffee was definitely in the top 5. The Lima Bean was one of the best coffee shops in this town, which was a rather depressing discovery he had made.

He felt the unusually warm september air hit him as someone opened the door agian, and shrugged out of the stuffy maroon blazer he was wearing. Most students at Haverbrook hung around campus on their free periods, but Sebastian opted to study at the coffee shop as ever since he had moved to the school he had been accosted by the leader of the tragic choir, Marc. Somehow the boy had found out that Sebastian had only completely lost his hearing in the last few years and had got it into his head that considering his near perfect diction and memory of songs, he would lead them to a national victory. Sebastian rolled his eyes internally every time he thought about it. There was no way he was going to be part of a _deaf choir_ - attending a handicapable school was embarassing enough without enduring pitying looks from the morons that go to see them perform. Seriously, he was starting to think Marc had a screw or two loose, the way he'd been following Sebastian around campus. He'd even started to eat opposite the boy, to which Sebastian pointedly ignored him in hopes he'd go away. This was turning into borderline harrassment.

Setting down his pen, Sebastian looked up from his homework and glanced around the shop. He saw people everywhere: a college student, most likely hungover, typing away on a tired looking laptop and what was probably a double espresso; an elderly couple, who looked to be bickering with eachother based on their body language, coming towards an empty table, but whatever it was clearly wasn't serious as the man still pulled out a chair for his wife; a woman in a hideous suit talking on her phone as she played what looked to be angry birds on her ipad at the table next to his; some private school students in navy blazers and pleated skirts at the couches, laughing with each other. It was oddly satisfying for Sebastian to be so easily able to observe all of this. He'd always had a knack for reading situations, and going deaf had actually heightened this ability. It took away distractions: instead of focusing on the mindless chatter or the whirring of the coffee makers, he simply focused on what was going on and more often than not could figure out the gist of any conversation without too much difficulty.

The door opened again and two boys his age walked in. he could only see the face of one, who was laughing at something the other had said. He was clearly gay, with coiffed brown hair and a too cluttered outfit of which the inspiration seemed to be gay hobbit. He was wearing a green poncho, for god's sake. Overly camp guys did nothing for Sebastian. Not like the guy he was with: he had black hair heavily gelled to his head, a neat fitting blue polo which showed off his muscular back and toned, tanned arms, and he was wearing incredibly tight red pants. Sebastian felt his eyebrows raise at that _ass. _He couldn't wait to see the guy from the front if this was how he looked from the behind. He needed to get on that. Stat.

Don't get him wrong, Sebastian was fairly sure the two were dating based on the way the camp one was looking at the hot guy, but when Sebastian wanted something - or some_one_ in this case - there was little that would stop him. And a boyfriend was pretty low down on that list, to be honest. He didn't really believe in the whole dating thing. Fair enough if you're old and its difficult to find many people who can stand the sight of you - in that circumstance, by all means, latch onto whoever will put up with you. Ditto for ugly and/or fat people. But when you're young and hot, why waste valuable time tying yourself down when you could be getting it on with a new guy every night?

The two were still at the counter ordering, but Sebastian was in no rush for them to sit down, as he was very much enjoying the view. He noticed the old couple staring at him in his peripheral vision, but he couldn't bring himself to care, or to be more subtle for that matter. If people wanted to be ignorant assholes, they could go ahead, but he wasn't going to change himself for some small town hick. If they didn't like it, then in Sebastian's mind they could go fuck themselves. He saw the woman gesturing to his ear and her own in the most obvious way possible, and the two turned around. He rolled his eyes. If there was one thing that never failed to piss him off, it was people giving him special treatment. In his short time in Lima, he'd come across too many homophobes who decided to stop being homophobic when they noticed his hearing aids or the slightly guttural nature of his speech. When he came across this he usually amped up the gayness, or called them out. It was fairly amusing watching them squirm at being called out as homophobic and ableist at the same time.

The guys finally went to find a table, and infuriatingly the hot guy's back was still to him. All he could see was the other guy, who's face was getting more irritating by the minute. He had to see him - it was driving him crazy. Sebastian suddenly realised the bathroom was behind their table, and he smirked, glad he'd finally came up with a plan. Sebastian shrugged his blazer back on and got up, walking towards the bathroom quickly. He thought he might aswell go since he was in there and it would look weird if he walked straight back out again. As he was washing his hands, Sebastian felt a strange fluttery sensation in the pit of his stomach. He tried to quench it, not knowing why he was nervous for looking at some random hot guy's face. What was going on with him?

As he came out, he looked up as subtly as he could, but when he saw the guy he froze.

He knew that face.

Sebastian didn't know how long he was staring for, but suddenly his eyes shifted to meet Sebastian's. A look of confusion clouded over the too familiar brown eyes, until they widened in realisation.

Sebastian saw his lips move, and knew the word they formed.

"Sebastian?"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you so much for all the follows! Italics without speech marks are signing, by the way. Reviews are always greatly appreciated!**

* * *

"-It was crazy! They were all _so talented_, Blaine, I don't know how me and Rachel are ever going to compete with them. They've all been doing it for years, and I have _nothing_-"

"Hey!", Blaine but in, "We went over this. There's so much you can do this year: student body president; the play... you could join some more clubs... - _Sebastian?"_

Kurt quirked his eyebrow. "Sebastian? Who's Sebastian?" He looked behind himself where Blaine was staring to, and was surprised at what he saw. A very tall, _very_ good looking guy, staring at his boyfriend with a similar expression to Blaine's dumbfounded look.

Blaine stood up, smiling in disbelief. "Oh my god," he laughed, moving slightly towards the other guy. Kurt watched, bemused, as the two embraced. Blaine laughed into the hug, amazed at the feeling of Sebastian's arms around him again.

"Um, Blaine? Who is..." Kurt trailed off, as Blaine widened his eyes and jumped in.

"Sorry, sorry! Kurt, this is Sebastian, we- we were_ best friends_ when we were kids. Seb this is my boyfriend, Kurt," Blaine added at the end.

Sebastian grinned slightly at the use of his old nickname tumbling from Blaine's lips so naturally. He held out his hand for Kurt.

"Nice to meet you, Kurt."

Kurt shook the other boy's hand, not quite comfortable with the twist of his lips or the amused look in his eyes.

"Likewise," he deadpanned. Blaine, seemingly oblivious to the tension between the two, pulled a chair from an empty table beside them.  
Sebastian gladly sat in it, grinning again in a way that reminded Kurt too much of a cheshire cat.

"So when - how have you been - when did you get back -" Questions wouldn't stop tumbling out of Blaine's mouth, and he stopped at Sebastian's laugh.

"Blaine, one question at a time would be useful? My lip reading skills aren't that great," he said with a smirk. Blaine smiled sheepishly. Kurt suddenly realised he recognised Sebastian's uniform from when the Deaf Choir had sang with New Directions.

"Sorry. When did you move back?"

"Just this summer, actually." Sebastian looked at Kurt. "I moved to Paris with my mother when I was eleven, Blaine and I were at elementary together."

Kurt was surprised at this. "Paris?" He breathed in begrudging admiration. He narrowed his eyes suddenly in confusion. "Wait, but if you're-" He cut himself off as he realised he was probably being insensitive. But Sebastian just laughed.

"It's okay, you can say it Kurt. To answer your question, I have progressive hearing loss, so I only became profoundly deaf in the last year or two. I've also spoken french since I was a kid, and used LSF too," he explained, still with that smile on his face which was just this side of mocking.

Blaine was impressed. "Really? Don't you get mixed up between ASL and LSF?" He asked, sipping his coffee. He still couldn't believe Sebastian was _here_.

Sebastian shook his head. "Not really - ASL comes from LSF, so it's more like a different dialect than language. If I used LSF here it would like be talking with a heavy accent."

Blaine nodded in understanding. He couldn't believe how similar Sebastian was to his childhood self, but still so different: there was a maturity and culture about him that Blaine didn't remember, and everything he said now seemed to be laced with irony so slight it was near impossible to detect; but he was still the same kid Blaine remembered: ridiculously intelligent, carefree, confident and always laughing. But he'd forgotten how easy it was to talk to Sebastian. It was incredible how sociable the other boy was; it would be difficult to find any awkward silences when Sebastian was around.

"I can't believe how long it's been. What - 5 years?" Blaine asked. Sebastian smirked. "Seems to be. You've certainly grown into your looks, Anderson. Although I can't say I approve of the gelmet."

Kurt widened his eyes in shock at Sebastian's lack of subtlety. He did realise that Kurt was sitting _right there_, didn't he? Not to mention the incredibly rude comment about Blaine's hair, which Kurt happened to like. He'd seen it looser before, and it was a little wild, to say the least. He expected Blaine to say something, but instead he just laughed loudly, holding a hand up.

Kurt was getting a bit sick of all the laughter.

Their conversation continued like this for another 20 minutes or so: Sebastian giving detailed stories from his glamourous life from the past few years, laughter, slight flirting from Sebastian, no rebuffal from Blaine. It wasn't like they were excluding Kurt, but It definitely felt like it as Kurt sat back, sipping at his coffee which had gone cold, plastering on a smile. Sebastian finally got a text from someone at his school, and had to leave. Kurt couldn't say he wasn't relieved.

"It was so great to see you again, Sebastian," Blaine said, a contented look on his face. It made Kurt uncomfortable at just how much happier Blaine looked now than he had been since he started at McKinley.

"Give me your phone," Sebastian replied, and Blaine complied, a confused look on his face. Kurt rolled his eyes at his obliviousness. If some guy was going to give his boyfriend his number, he should at least wise up to what was happening. Sebastian quickly typed in his number and called his own phone to recieve Blaine's.

"Well, it was so great to meet you, Sebastian," Kurt said, smiling sharply. Sebastian grinned at him, the mocking look slightly stronger in his eyes now.

"You too, Kurt, I hope we see each other again sometime." Kurt could practically taste his insincerety. "Bye, Anderson. I'll text you later," he said with a final smile at Blaine, and then went back to his original table, grabbing his bag and notepad, and left. Kurt saw him walking towards an expensive looking silver car.

* * *

"So, that was your best friend?" he said, a bit of an edge to his voice as they sat in Kurt's car, waiting for the bell to wring to signal 5th period. As soon as they got in the car Kurt had turned the radio on, at a level which made conversation impossible. Blaine nodded, looking a little apprehensive. He didn't know why Kurt was turning on him; Sebastian had been nothing but polite - well, maybe he wasn't the most mannersome person Blaine had ever met, but he'd seen much worse.

"We've been friends since like first grade, Kurt. Neither of us were too popular; he was practically my only friend."

"So how come you've never told me about him?"

Blaine sighed. "We completely lost contact, a few months after he moved. Kind of hard to stay in contact with someone in a different contenant when one of you can't use the phone," he added, and Kurt nodded seriously. Don't get him wrong, he felt bad for Sebastian; he couldn't imagine not being able to experience music, and admired how at ease he seemed with his situation, not to mention his clear intelligence and lip reading ability.

He just didn't like how much he flirted with his boyfriend. Or how said boyfriend seemed perfectly okay with it.

"He's, um... quite_ out there_, Blaine," Kurt muttered, meeting his big brown eyes.

"I know, I know he can seem a bit much, but Seb's always been a bit of a flirt. I swear he doesn't mean anything by it."

Kurt arched an eyebrow. "Really, Blaine? _Really? _So in your book, its completely fine to flirt the pants off someone for nearly half an hour when their boyfriend is sitting not two feet beside them. You could have told him to back off, you know," Kurt accused.

Blaine laughed in disbelief.

"Are you being serious right now? So, you want me to yell at my best friend, who I haven't seen for _five years_, because my boyfriend is uncomfortable with his personality?"

Kurt sighed. "Just- never mind, Blaine. We should get to class." He opened the car door and got out, not waiting for Blaine's response, shutting it a little more forcefully than necessary. He stalked up the entrance, ignoring Blaine's calls of "Kurt, wait!". He just wanted to go to class.

* * *

Hunter raised his eyebrow at Sebastian's wide smile as he sat down beside him in calc that afternoon.

_What's up with you? Did you go for a lunchtime quickie or something?_

Sebastian laughed loudly, and Hunter rolled his eyes at his new friend.

_Not quite. Just reconnecting with an old friend. Although lunchtime quickies could be on the table soon enough, if this keeps up, _

Sebastian replied. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't bring himself to feel bad for Kurt. It wasn't like he was going to pressure Blaine or anything, but if something happened he certainly wasn't going to stop it. He didn't like the way that Kurt looked at Blaine, like he was a child he needed to reprimand. He clearly showed his disdain for Sebastian in the Lima Bean; if Kurt was going to make his opinion clear, then Sebastian certainly wasn't going to hide anything either.

Two could play at this game.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm so sorry this chapter took so long! It was a mix of computer problems, lack of inspiration, and exams. I'll try to make more regular updates, but unfortunately I can't promise anything :/**

**I've changed signing into being underlined, to differentiate between other uses of italics. **

**Bold text is Sebastian, Italicised Bold is Blaine, Italics section is a flashback. **

**Feedback is always appreciated! :)**

* * *

**So, you and kurt?**

Blaine rolled his eyes. Of course this was the first text Sebastian sent him.

**_We've been going out since march, on the day before our regionals competition for glee._ **

The reply came almost instantaneously.

**Sounds pretty serious. You go to school with him, then? Also glee? Since when are you one of those weirdos, Blaine?**

Blaine threw his head back aginst his headboard, laughing. He was immediately feeling better after being given the could shoulder from Kurt all afternoon.

_**Its kind of complicated - I used to go to Dalton, a private school, then Kurt came to spy on our glee club, then he ended up transferring there from McKinley. He transferred back a few weeks after we got together, though. I decided to transfer at the start of this year. And hey, its fun!**_

Unsurprisingly, his phone buzzed again quickly.

**Hmm, sounds very complicated, Blaine. You went to private school? Why, I thought you were going to go to Norton for high school? Wait, you _transferred school_ for him?**

Blaine winced at the mention of his old school. He _really_ didn't want to get into that whole conversation right now. He typed out a quick reply,

_**I told you, it's complicated! **_

and set his phone down and wandered down to the kitchen to get a snack. He poured himself a bowl of cereal, preoccupied by the memories which were flooding back to him.

* * *

_"You're... moving?" Blaine asked, horrified._

_Sebastian nodded, looking down at his lap._

_"My mom wants to go back home, since the divorce was finalized. She wants to be near her sister." _

_Sebastian shifted so he was leaning against Blaine. They were sitting on Blaine's bed, and Sebastian had been putting off telling him all night. He thought he would feel relief when he got it off his chest, but now it just felt more... real. _

_It wasn't a good feeling, that's for sure._

_"But... you- you can't... _leave_," Blaine said, feeling his eyes water up._

_This was all wrong. He must be dreaming, because there was no way his best friend was leaving him alone. In Ohio. When they were just about to go into middle school. _

_Sebastian just looked at him, his eyes saying what he couldn't. _

_"But... Can't you stay with your dad?" Blaine asked desperately, although he knew it wouldn't even be an option.  
_

_Sebastian scoffed. _

_"Yeah, right, like I'd live with that loser. He hasn't seen me in four months, and I can barely even talk to him," Sebastian muttered. _

_Blaine winced when Sebastian said that, his eyes shifting to the gestures his friend was making. Sebastian's hearing had deteriorated drastically over the last year or so, and he could barely keep up with speech alone anymore - Blaine was even starting to learn ASL for his friend. But for some unknown reason to him, Mr Smythe refused to learn._

_"I'm sorry, Blaine. This... it sucks more than I can put into words, okay? All of it. All of... this...," he said, waving a hand over his face in frustration. "Believe me when I say I hate this more than you do," he murmured, and Blaine wasn't sure if he was talking about moving or his hearing. _

_Blaine put his hand around Seb's shoulders, and nudged the side of his face so it was facing him. _

_"It's gonna be okay, Sebby," Blaine said, Sebastian looking intensely at his lips. He smiled despite himself at the old nickname, eyes welling up. _

_Blaine pulled his best friend into a hug, and immediately felt his shirt getting wet from tears seeping into it. _

_"You can't leave me," he whispered brokenly. _

_Sebastian couldn't hear him._

* * *

Blaine shook himself, trying to bring his mind back to the present. He hadn't thought about Sebastian in so long, and now that he'd came back into his life Blaine couldn't stop the memories from flooding in.

He went back to his room, flicking on his TV and eating his cereal. He picked up his phone, feeling slight butterflies in his stomach for a reason that he wasn't quite sure of.

When he unlocked the screen, he saw he had two new messages from Sebastian.

**You're going to need to fill me in on that whole situation at some point, Blaine. You didn't answer me - did you transfer schools for Kurt? I mean isn't that kind of a big deal?**

Blaine grimaced at the question. He kept telling himself that he _hadn't _transferred for Kurt - that would be completely codependent and like Kurt said, would end in Blaine resenting him - but he felt like a part of him wouldn't admit that it might be the truth.

And that he might end up resenting Kurt.

Blaine suddenly remembered the second message.

**... Blaine? Okay, that was kind of none of my business. Look, I know I probably seem like I'm prying, just forget it. I do still see you as my best friend, you know. Do you want to meet up tomorrow? I could come over, we could properly catch up?**

He immediately felt a wash of guilt rush over him - not just for ignoring Sebastian; what he had thought previously was true: he _hadn't _thought about the boy in years. And it seemed like Sebastian still thought about him. But Sebastian was still important to him, and Blaine wasn't going to let him slip away.

Not again.

**_No, I wasn't ignoring you! I was getting food :P Yeah, that sounds good :) I'll see you tomorrow at mine, about 5? I have glee so I won't be home till half 4, so don't be early. See you tomorrow, Seb._**

_Tomorrow,_ Blaine thought. _We'll talk tomorrow. _

Blaine hadn't even realised that he hadn't thought about Kurt or their fight since he got home.


End file.
